Rainbow Dash's diary
by Raquel or Kia- Schizo Problems
Summary: Twilight finds RD's diary, and things...develop. Fluffy Flutterdash


_Disclaimer- MLP I don't own._

It was a rather regular day in Equestria. The pegasi kept the weather in check, so it was bright and sunny.

Pinkie Pie was baking cupcakes (regular ones, readers), Rarity was sewing a new dress for Sweetie Belle, Apple Jack was finishing up her farm chores, Fluttershy was trying to convince a wild jackal to finish its vegetables, Rainbow Dash was having her afternoon nap, and Twilight Sparkle had finished yet another letter to Princess Celestia.

"Your...faithful student...Twilight Sparkle..." She finished, setting down her quill. "Wait, with Spike gone today, how am I supposed to send this?"

She rolled up the scroll, and found a note underneath it in Spike's handwriting.

_TS, you probably wrote a letter and forgot I can't send it. I already have a book opened to a spell that will do the job. Figures you'd forget, for such a smart pony you can be pretty scatterbrained._

_Spike_

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Number One Assistant. Ah, and there it is now."

She read a few sentences of the book open in front of her.

"Huh? This isn't a spell book! This is..." She closed it and looked at the cover. "Daring Do and the Quest for the Notebook of Death. Rainbow Dash must have left it here!"

"And what's this?" A smaller book peeked out like a too-thick bookmark.

"Property of Rainbow Professionalism Danger Dash. What is this, a diary?" She opened it to the first page. "March 2...oh, this must be a diary. Well, I'm a good friend, and I respect my friends' privacy...right after I finish this first entry. I mean, I've already started it, might as well..."

Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her nap was over, and her cloud-busting shift wasn't for a another three hours. Time for some Daring Do.

She picked up her book. "Wait, what is this? Magic 101- the art of using magic for household chores? This isn't my boo- oh crap."

She flew out of her home in Cloudsdale, bringing the book with her.

"Geez, I was in a hurry, I must have gotten the wrong one...and I marked my place with my diary!"

By the time she reached the large treehouse, Rainbow Dash wondered where her other friends where. Usually, on her trip from Cloudsdale to Twilight's home, she could usually see at least Apple Jack bucking apples.

"Twilightwhere'syourbookIneedit- where are you?" She galloped around the library. No Twilight, and no diary either.

"*Sigh*, Well, maybe I can talk things out or something. Or maybe I can just eat so many cupcakes I won't think straight. Yeah, I like that plan. To the Sugarcube Corner!"

"What do you mean, Pinkie Pie's not there?" Rainbow Dash stood in front of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who both sighed and shook their heads.

"She left only a few minutes ago, dear," Mrs. Cake said. " Something about your little friend Twilight Sparkle?"

"But if you do see her, please tell her to come by, Pumpkin and Pound miss her already," Mr. Cake added. "Now, weren't you going to buy some cupcakes?"

"Never mind," Rainbow said, "I'm not really hungry anymore."

The blue pegasus left the bakery, her head swirling. Pinkie Pie was _always _at the Cake's. Didn't she live there? And if she wasn't there, how come Rainbow Dash couldn't hear her or see her? Wherever you were in Ponyville, you almost always could hear Pinkie yelling about one thing or another.

"Geez, where is everypony?" she asked, after finding the Carousel Boutique and Sweet Apple Acres deserted.

* * *

As it happened, everyone was at Twlight's home, the place Rainbow had checked while Twilight was out gathering them. Funny how timing works, huh.

Anyway, while RD was searching, Twilight was freaking out.

"Everypony, everypony! This is Rainbow's diary!"

"A diary? Why on earth would a tomboy like her keep something as girly as that?" Apple Jack snorted.

"Well, I for one am proud that something as vulgar as Rainbow Dash has decided to embrace her femininity," Rarity declared.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy whispered. "If that has her personal feelings inside, it would be very rude to..."

"Ooh! Read it, Twi! I'm so excited!" Pinkie Pie bounced around the library, repeating this and adding "Yippee!"s and "Oh Boy!"s.

"All right, all right. I'll read it. I'm rather curious to see what goes on in our friend's head. I've already read the first entry, but I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

_Hey. I'm Rainbow Dash. I like flying, eating tacos, and making it rain on people I don't like. I'm not entirely certain who I'm talking to right now. Why do people write as if they're talking to their diaries? This is a _book_. It doesn't know I'm writing anything in it. Honestly, I don't know why I write in this in the first place. Diaries are more for girly mares like Rarity._

_I don't even have any "soul-crushing personal feelings" the way most ponies do when they have a diary. I mean, the fact the Wonderbolts barely know I'm alive sucks, but it's nothing to cry about. All I have to do is some amazing stunt for them someday, and then they'll see how awesome I am. No pressure._

_Yeah, writing in this is kind of pointless. But somepony told me that if you have something you don't want to tell anyone, you can write it down._

_I guess that sorta works for me. There is one thing I'm kind of embarrassed to talk about, but I guess this thing is pretty safe. You see...I...Aw forget about it! The whole thing is stupid! Why do I bother with this dumb thing anyway?!_

* * *

"...That's it?" Pinkie Pie said. She pouted. "I was hoping for some super-amazing-secret-surprise-thing!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Hmpf. I'm disappointed. What's the point of discovering a diary if there isn't anything juicy in it?" Rarity harumphed, flipping her mane.

"Uh, if you-"

"But what about that thing she didn't want to tell anypony? Surely that's worth looking into!" Apple jack said.

"Yes, that's-"

"...Uh...guys...I don't mean to be rude...but I think Twilight is trying to tell us something," Fluttershy whispered.

"YES! I AM!" The unicorn shouted. Everyone turned to her. "There's another entry! You just wouldn't let me continue!"

"...Right. Sorry," They all said, and quieted down once more.

"Okay, next entry..."

_Well, I'm writing again, mostly 'cuz I'm bored. Also, I want to apologize for being to melodramatic last time. Honestly, it isn't that big a deal. Of course, if anyone is reading this apology, they have a lot worse problems then drama, because I would hunt them down for reading my diary._

_Anyway. I did want to apologize, 'cuz after all, I can't be the only one in Ponyville who likes other mares-_

"WWHHHHAAAAATTT?" Pinkie shrieked.

Everyone shushed her.

_-Who likes other mares. I think Derpy does...I guess it's hard to tell with her. She's so weird. But anyway, I hope my friends don't find out, even if isn't that big of a deal. I know they'd care about me no matter what...maybe...but maybe they wouldn't. They're my best buds. I don't wanna lose them!_

"There you all are!" Rainbow Dash burst in. "Listen, have you seen a little blue book with my name on it? I've been-"

Twilight helplessly gestured with the diary.

"Oh...um...I can go..." All the energy seemed to have sucked out of the pegasus. She nervously trotted backwards, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Rainbow, wai-" But before Twilight could finish, the pegasus ran out of the library and took off.

Apple Jack grabbed the diary and tossed it in the fireplace. "This thing has caused enough trouble," she said, "and I don't want any more of it. Everypony agree?"

They all nodded, though Pinkie Pie looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, let's go after her!" Twilight Sparkle said, heading toward the door. When nopony followed, she turned and glared at her friends. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

"Well, it's just..." Rarity started.

"It's kind of a rare thing, a mare liking other mares." Apple Jack finished. "Maybe it's different where you're from, sugar cube, but that sort of thing, well, it's kinda looked down upon."

"I can't believe you!" Twilight raged. "Rainbow Dash is your friend! Who cares if she's different!?"

"I think it's fun!" Pinkie said. "We should throw a big 'Coming Out' party!"

The purple unicorn gestured to Pinkie. "See? P's fine with it!"

"She's fine with everything, Twilight," Rarity interjected. "The world's one big bonanza to her."

"Well- what about you, Fluttershy?" Twilight turned to her. The timid pegasus had been even quieter than usual through this.

"Oh, well, um, I see no problem with Rainbow Dash being that way." She blushed. "In fact, I myself-"

Pinkie cut her off. "And it's three against two! So now you _have _to love and accept Dashie!"

"My dear Pinkie Pie, I never said I don't care about Rainbow Dash! She is my friend, and a lady does not dump a friend for such shallow reasons! The fact of the matter is, how are we _supposed _to still be her friend? We can't talk about cute stallions together!"

"You never did," Twilight pointed out.

"Well, what if she gets a crush on one of us?" Apple jack said.

"Um, I'd be-" Fluttershy muttered, but was cut off again.

"Rainbow is our friend," Twilight said. "She'll understand we aren't really that way!"

"But, I-"

"Hey! I know! We could ask, 'Hey Dash, do you have a crush on one of us?' Then we would know!"

"Pinkie, why on earth would she admit to that?" Apple Jack said.

"Er...I think I will go, if nobody minds..." Fluttershy whispered, trotting out of the door. Nopony seemed to notice or care.

The timid pegasus could still hear them arguing as she left, their voices rising in anger. She flew off, wanting to talk to Rainbow and knowing exactly where to go to do it.

She landed in Cloudsdale, near the bank of the rainbow colored river that ran down to Ponyville. Sure enough, RD was laying near the water, staring at her reflection.

"D-dash?"

The blue pony jumped. "Huh? How long have you been there? How did you know I was here?"

"You always come here when you're upset," Fluttershy said. "Do you mind if I relax with you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Rainbow muttered. "Not too close though, you might catch my _disease_."

"You shouldn't be so ashamed of who you are."

"Well, that's easy for you to say! You aren't a _freak_! You don't have _anything _to be ashamed of!"

Fluttershy looked down. "That's not true..."

"Oh, come on, 'Shy. What on earth could you be ashamed of? Did you forget Angel's dinner once? Were you not as gentle as you could have been with your chickens?" Rainbow Dash sneered. She turned her back on the pink-maned pegasus.

There was silence, until Rainbow detected a small, odd sound. Suppressed sobs. She turned back around and was shocked to see Fluttershy crying.

Fluttershy crying in itself wasn't new. The poor little pony seemed to find everything frightening, and this wasn't the first, second, or even 18th time she seen tears streaming down her face.

But this was something different. She didn't seem scared or shocked. She just looked sad. Her mouth was covered by a hoof to muffle her sobs, like she didn't want Rainbow Dash to know how weak she was.

"Hey, come on," Dash said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She wanted to hug the other pony, but didn't know how she'd react considering she knew about Rainbow's...illness.

"I'm sorry," she choked. "I just realized how cowardly I am. You've laid out your soul, and I still just hide. You've gone through having your deepest secret found out, and I still..."She whispered something Rainbow couldn't hear.

"Uh...pardon?"

"I still can't admit that I... I love you!" She said the last part in a tearful squeak.

Rainbow just sat, looking like she'd been hit by a bus.

"I love you, Rainbow Danger Professionalism Dash! I love the way your mane blows back in the wind, I love that confident smile on your face, I love your determined magenta eyes, I love your voice, your laugh- and I've never even come close to admitting it!" Fresh tears started up in Fluttershy's eyes, but her voice was getting clearer.

"I want to make you happy, but I can't! Because I'm just stupid Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with cleaning, cooking, garden care, but not at what I care about most! I can't even begin to make you smile, because I'm not Pinkie Pie, and here you sit, the opposite of happy and I can't do a thing about it! Do you know how helpless it makes me feel?!" Fluttershy's voice was rising higher in pitch.

"I'm sorry I had to dump this on you, it's not fair to you and even though I know I would at least have a tiny chance forcing my feelings on you just isn't right but I hope you can forgive me And we can still be fr-"

The yellow pegasus' rant was cut off by a forceful pair of lips on her own. It surprised her, but she decided to go with it. Rainbow Dash's lips tasted like cinnamon, and it filled her with a kind of buzz.

Neither of them was sure how long the kiss lasted. Maybe 10 minutes? Maybe a year? Not long enough, that's for sure.

Rainbow spoke, her voice low and husky. "Did you read my third diary entry?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Apple jack tossed it in the fireplace after you left."

She chuckled. "That's probably for the best. But the third entry was mostly about you, Shy."

"Oh" was all the timid pegasus could say.

They lay there, content, watching the rainbow river fall to earth, finally free of their fears for the first time in-

"HEY!" Pinkie Pie's heading surfaced above the river, wearing a snorkel. "I knew we'd find you eventually! WE PUT IT TO A VOTE! You are accepted by everyone, Dashes! And we have a party waiting! COME ON!"

The two pegasi looked at each other. And burst out laughing. Leave it to Pinkie Pie. The two figured if they ever wanted any time alone together, they were going to have to pull some major stunts.

And they were both just fine with that.

First MLP fanfic! Whaddya think? I won't be making this into a chapter fic, sadly, but I might make more Flutterdash oneshots! Celestia knows we have a quite a shortage!

Reviews make me squeal like a little girl. Just sayin'.


End file.
